Electronic devices are sold individually and in groups. In sales of groups of devices, the devices can be configured or programmed according to the specific needs or requirements of the customer. For example, a large enterprise customer might order a large number of network enabled printers for use in a particular location or on a particular network. In order to ensure the device conforms to its security policies, usage policies, or network configuration, the customer may request that the printers be delivered preconfigured and setup ready to operate in its business environment. Such settings may include network passwords, encryption codes, business-specific default print settings, wireless connectivity enabled or disabled and naming conventions. The customer requested configuration can differ from the default settings with which the printers are manufactured.